Specchio dell'anima
by Ida59
Summary: La porta che immette all'Inferno diventa lo specchio dell'anima di Severus Piton, in un lungo e tormentato percorso che dall'oscurità conduce infine alla luce.
1. Chapter 1

**Specchio dell'anima**

Autore: Ida59 (20/1/08 – 28/1/08)

Beta: Nykyo (che ringrazio per i preziosi consigli, mentre Severus la ringrazia per aver suggerito un finale completamente diverso da quello inizialmente previsto.)

Tipologia: breve storia in 6 capitoli  
Rating: PG

Genere: Introspettivo, Drammatico

Epoca: Da "Epoca dei Malandrini" fino a HP a Hogwarts (7° anno)

Personaggi: Severus Piton  
Pairing: nessuno

Avvertimenti: nessuno

Riassunto: La porta che immette all'Inferno diventa lo specchio dell'anima di Severus Piton, in un lungo e tormentato percorso che dall'oscurità conduce infine alla luce.

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Nota 1: Questa storia è stata scritta per i Fanwork di sul tema "Il lato oscuro", in cui occorreva raccontare, possibilmente in prima persona, il motivo per cui un personaggio "cattivo" è diventato tale. Io sono andata un po' oltre e ho raccontato anche le motivazioni per cui il mio personaggio, che non ho assolutamente mai ritenuto potesse essere realmente "cattivo", è ritornato "buono". L'incipit della storia (le prime cinque righe in corsivo) è stato scritto dagli organizzatori. Colgo l'occasione per ringraziare lo Staff Fanwork di Lumos che mi ha dato lo spunto per ideare questa particolare storia.

Nota 2: In questa storia, ognuna delle sei scene (i cui titoli giocano sull'assonanza/dissonanza fonetica e di significato della parole) affronta le stesse nove tematiche relative al personaggio di Severus Piton trattandole in modo completamente diverso in relazione a quella che è la trasformazione del personaggio nel corso dei venti anni coperti dalla storia. I temi affrontati in ogni scena, che mostrano il precorso dell'evoluzione psicologica del personaggio, sono, più o meno nell'ordine (non rigoroso) in cui appaiono nei diversi atti:

descrizione del tempo atmosferico e suo legame con la situazione psicologica del personaggio (nebbia, vento, afa…);

descrizione fisica del personaggio che sottolinea i segni lasciati dal tempo sul suo volto (e nella sua psiche);

descrizione del suo sguardo (altro elemento determinante per comprenderne la psicologia);

la maschera dei Mangiamorte e suo rapporto con il personaggio;

aspetto dello specchio come riflesso dell'anima del personaggio;

marchio dei Mangiamorte e suo rapporto con il personaggio;

descrizione dell'atteggiamento tenuto dall'immagine riflessa nello specchio, che indica la reale essenza/desiderio del personaggio;

passaggio attraverso lo specchio tramite il diverso utilizzo/rapporto con il marchio;

sentimenti/emozioni del personaggio mentre attraversa lo specchio.

**Specchio dell'anima**

Atto 1° - Anima perduta 3

Scena 1 - Errore 3

Atto 1° - Anima perduta 5

Scena 2 - Terrore 5

**Specchio dell'anima**

Atto 1° - Anima perdutaScena 1 - Errore

_Nebbia, solo nebbia._

_E' ovunque, anche intorno a me._

_Mi guardo allo specchio e per un attimo stento a riconoscere il mio viso. _

_Da quanto tempo ho quello sguardo? Non lo ricordo. Forse da quando ho deciso di seguire il Signore Oscuro o forse ancora prima._

Occhi neri, profondi, scintillanti, in un volto pallido e magro, incorniciato da lunghi capelli corvini.

Uno sguardo traboccante di odio.

Forse l'ho sempre avuto, da quando le Arti Oscure hanno cominciato ad affascinarmi e ho cominciato a studiarle approfonditamente, anche sui misteriosi libri della Biblioteca di Hogwarts: ottenere il permesso da Lumacorno per accedere al Reparto Proibito, per il suo più brillante alunno in Pozioni, è sempre stato un banale gioco da ragazzi.

Ho cominciato a sperimentare e ad inventare incantesimi, sempre più pericolosi, che annotavo con minuziosa cura sul libro del Principe Mezzosangue: sortilegi da utilizzare contro i miei nemici, per vendicarmi, per fare del male, per dare uno sfogo a tutta la mia aggressività repressa.

Stringo i pugni, pieno di rancore verso tutti quelli che non hanno mai riconosciuto il mio valore e hanno sempre cercato di umiliarmi: ora è arrivato anche il mio momento.

Dietro l'argentea maschera dei Mangiamorte, io sono finalmente uguale a tutti gli altri miei compagni e loro mi rispettano perché la mia magia è potente, anche più della loro, pur se sono ancora così giovane.

Sorrido orgoglioso.

Anche l'Oscuro Signore mi apprezza, per le mie capacità di pozionista: me lo ha detto Lestrange.

La nebbia è scura, intorno a me, e lo specchio, ingresso stregato al covo del mio Signore, sembra essere fatto solo di luce nera, quasi riflettesse l'oscurità della mia anima.

C'è solo un punto, là in fondo, lontano, dove qualcosa forse brilla, ma la nebbia che mi avvolge mi impedisce di vedere bene e di capire.

Ma non mi importa: il potere è dentro di me, circola vorticoso nel mio sangue e lo porto inciso sul mio braccio, prezioso dono del mio Signore.

Ho dovuto uccidere, per dimostrare d'essere degno di riceverlo.

Era solo uno sporco Babbano, ha gridato Bellatrix ridendo, quando lui è caduto ai miei piedi, rantolando, ed io ho guardato sconvolto le mie mani piene di sangue.

Quel piccolo puntino di luce, là in fondo, dentro lo specchio, sembra scomparso.

Solo un Babbano.

Mi accorgo che il mio riflesso sta stringendo i denti e ha abbassato lo sguardo.

Anche mio padre è un Babbano.

Il mio odio è grande e brucia la mia anima.

Non volevo uccidere un innocente.

Ma l'ho ucciso ugualmente.

Il puntino di luce è tornato, è ancora là, lontanissimo e debole, quasi invisibile.

Muovo un passo verso lo specchio, mostrando spavaldo il marchio che mi permette di entrare: ancora un altro passo attraverso l'impalpabile superficie di luce nera e sono all'interno, tra chi mi rispetta, tra i miei amici.

La mia vera famiglia, come dice sempre il mio Signore.

Atto 1° - Anima perduta Scena 2 - Terrore

La nebbia è scomparsa, spazzata via dal vento gelido che soffia intorno a me.

Ora ho capito.

Il fascino perverso delle Arti Oscure ha avvelenato il mio sangue e nutrito la mia ambizione, facendomi credere che il potere fosse nelle mie mani.

Tra le mie dita, invece, c'era solo il filo della vita di innocenti esseri umani, che io ho impietosamente reciso, troppe volte.

La nebbia scura che mi aleggiava intorno era l'odio di cui mi nutrivo, era il desiderio di vendetta che mi accecava e mi impediva di capire.

Ora, il gelido vento del terrore ha reso tutto fin troppo nitido.

Sono ancora davanti allo specchio della mia anima, infernale ingresso all'antro dell'Oscuro Signore.

Guardo il mio riflesso: vedo un ragazzo di vent'anni, pallido e magro, dai lunghi capelli corvini e occhi profondi, pieni di paura.

Vedo un assassino.

Nei miei occhi neri c'è solo il terrore della morte.

Se non uccido, sarò ucciso; se non obbedisco agli ordini del mio Signore, ugualmente verrò ucciso; se la mia mano tremerà, loro capiranno e mi uccideranno.

Io non voglio morire!

Così stringo i denti, premo la maschera sul viso per nascondere le mie lacrime ed eseguo i tremendi ordini dell'Oscuro Signore: sono costretto ad uccidere e, lentamente, giorno per giorno, muoio anche io, la mia anima sempre più lacerata e ormai perduta.

Verrà il giorno in cui non ce la farò più a vedere il terrore della morte negli occhi delle mie vittime, le loro bocche spalancate nella muta implorazione di una pietà che non ho potuto avere, né per loro né per me.

E quel giorno avrò pietà, di loro, se non di me.

Pregherò di morire, al loro posto, espiando le mie colpe nell'interminabile sofferenza che mi verrà inflitta.

Ma non oggi, non ancora: ho visto morire troppe persone per non essere terrorizzato dalla morte.

Odio la mia vita e gli errori che ho commesso, ma non ho ancora il coraggio e la forza di morire.

Lo specchio è cambiato: è oscurità nera e profonda al centro, un baratro infinito popolato dalle mie colpe, ma sui margini c'è un tenue bagliore, come se fosse una porta che immette in una stanza illuminata e la luce filtrasse appena dagli infissi lievemente allentati.

Ma dietro c'è solo l'Inferno, ora lo so.

L'Inferno che io ho volontariamente scelto, attratto da un sapere troppo pericoloso, da un potere che credevo mi avrebbe reso finalmente superiore ai miei nemici, pienamente soddisfatto della vendetta ottenuta su di loro.

L'Inferno di questo marchio di morte che brucia sulla mia pelle e mi ha reso schiavo, rubando la mia umanità.

Guardo il ragazzo, di là dallo specchio: lui sta piangendo, ma io non posso.

Mi premo l'argentea maschera sul volto, impassibile finzione d'uguaglianza fra esseri che si credono superiori.

Vorrei solo poter ammettere che non ho mai odiato i Babbani, anche se c'è stato un tempo in cui sono perfino arrivato a cercare di convincermene, la mente assurdamente attratta dalle folli teorie del Signore Oscuro.

Fino a quando non ho visto il loro sangue Babbano gocciolare sulle mie mani, uguale al mio sangue di mago.

Sospiro, poi muovo un passo verso lo specchio e mostro sottomesso il marchio che mi incatena al Signore dell'Oscurità, al mio implacabile Padrone.

Mentre attraverso l'impalpabile superficie di luce nera un conato di vomito scuote il mio corpo.

Vorrei tornare indietro, ma non posso: la mia anima è ormai perduta.

6


	2. Chapter 2

Atto 2° - Anima coraggiosaScena 1 - Rimorso

Sono sempre qui, davanti a questo maledetto specchio, porta dell'Inferno e impietoso ritratto della mia anima, sempre più contorta e disperata.

Il vento gelido del terrore è cessato: ora vi è la soffocante ed opprimente afa del rimorso che mi schiaccia a terra e imperla di sudore la mia fronte.

Il volto riflesso è pallido e teso come non mai, occhiaie bluastre a cerchiare occhi neri di pentimento.

Poche parole rubate, diligentemente riferite al mio padrone, e ho condannato a morte un bambino e la sua famiglia.

Persone che conosco, anche fin troppo bene: l'odiato nemico, che per anni a scuola mi ha tormentato, e lei, la ragazza che amavo, la donna che ancora amo.

E il loro bambino appena nato.

Quando ho capito come l'Oscuro Signore ha interpretato quella profezia e ho realizzato le sue intenzioni, ho sentito l'urlo disperato del mio cuore: Lily sarebbe morta, e solo per colpa mia.

Perché sono un Mangiamorte e un assassino.

In quel preciso istante la mia paura di morire è svanita e la morte è diventata il mio sogno, se poteva servire a far vivere Lily.

Mi sono precipitato dall'unica persona che poteva aiutarmi, incurante di essere scoperto, senza neppure rendermi conto che stavo clamorosamente tradendo un padrone che si sarebbe deliziato a torturarmi fino alla morte.

Ho implorato Albus Silente di proteggere la donna che amo, ho promesso tutto quello che voleva e gli ho fornito ogni informazione utile per fermare l'Oscuro.

Ho promesso di diventare la sua spia, a patto che lui la salvasse.

Poi sono tornato dal mio rinnegato padrone e ho implorato anche lui affinché risparmiasse la mia Lily: gli ho chiesto di mantenerla viva per me, perché la volevo, per me solo, una volta che la sua famiglia fosse stata distrutta.

L'ho chiesta come premio per aver rivelato la profezia che gli avrebbe permesso di liberarsi per sempre del suo rivale.

Mentre lo imploravo ero terrorizzato: sapevo che sarei morto perché gli stavo mentendo e lui lo avrebbe subito scoperto. Ma dovevo tentare di salvare Lily.

Invece, non si è accorto delle mie palesi menzogne.

E' stato allora che ho scoperto che ero in grado di mentirgli.

Non so come sia stato possibile, ma sono riuscito ad ingannarlo.

Forse è stata la forza della mia disperazione, o l'atroce rimorso che provavo, ma sono riuscito a mostrargli solo una parte dei miei pensieri, solo il mio desiderio per Lily, e non anche il mio amore per lei.

Troppo bello e puro, il mio amore, per lasciare che lui lo insozzasse con i suoi pensieri: non glielo ho permesso.

Ho protetto i miei pensieri d'amore, li ho nascosti nel profondo del mio cuore e a lui ho mostrato solo quello che voleva vedere, ma che non esisteva ed era solo falsità e menzogna appositamente creata per lui: egoistico e lascivo desiderio per il possesso del corpo di una donna.

Ora so che sono in grado di mentirgli e questo fa di me una insostituibile spia per Silente.

E' l'unica protezione che posso dare a Lily, anche se lei non lo saprà mai: ho fatto giurare a Silente che non dirà mai a nessuno che sono stato io a riferire la profezia all'Oscuro Signore, né mai rivelerà il mio amore per Lily.

Io non la merito.

Di là dallo specchio, il giovane sospira amaramente, soverchiato dai rimorsi, gli occhi neri colmi di dolore e si stringe l'avambraccio come se volesse strapparsi via quel marchio d'infamia.

Sono solo un assassino.

Questa notte, oltre lo specchio, so che ucciderò ancora: ma questa volta sarà solo per pietà, affinché le sofferenze di quei poveri esseri innocenti cessino presto.

Nella notte nera della mia anima indosserò ancora la maschera d'argento, ma solo per nascondere la mia sofferenza.

Bellatrix mi squadra sempre attentamente e credo che sospetti di me.

So mentire al Signore Oscuro, riuscirò ad ingannare anche lei.

La mia anima si lacererà ancora, sempre più dolorosamente, ora che odio quello che sono diventato, ora che ho capito a fondo i miei errori, ora che i volti delle mie vittime ogni notte vengono ad affollare i miei incubi ricordandomi i crimini che ho commesso, torturandomi con atroci rimorsi.

Al centro, la superficie ovale dello specchio è sempre composta di impalpabile luce nera.

Ma, lungo tutti i bordi, c'è un sottile anello di luce che si fa lentamente più consistente e, qua e là, sembrano aprirsi, a tratti, crepe luminose nell'oscurità centrale.

Muovo un passo e mostro l'emblema della mia schiavitù, l'insopportabile rimorso che brucia sulla mia pelle.

Attraverso la superficie oscura e nascondo il mio meraviglioso amore in fondo al cuore.

Atto 2° - Anima coraggiosaScena 2 – Riscatto

Sono di nuovo davanti a questo evanescente specchio, mentre accecanti fulmini saettano nell'aria temporalesca, luce cruda che esplode nell'oscurità, e assordanti tuoni rompono il silenzio, ira e vendetta che erompono dal mio essere.

Sono passati quasi quattordici anni da quella notte.

Quando Lily è morta in un lampo di luce verde e il suo assassino è svanito nel nulla di un denso filo di fumo nero.

All'inizio ho veramente creduto che l'Oscuro fosse scomparso per sempre, grazie al sacrificio d'amore della donna che amavo, ma Silente ha saputo convincermi del contrario.

Quattordici anni di non vita e di tremendi rimorsi, solo per attendere il suo ritorno, solo per prepararmi alla vendetta.

Interminabili anni per ricordare i miei errori, per rivedere ogni mio singolo crimine, per soffrire in solitudine allontanando da me ogni persona che poteva offrirmi amicizia, protetto solo da un'assurda maschera che dipinge impassibilità sul mio volto, imprigionando la mia umanità, come un tempo faceva l'argentea maschera dei Mangiamorte.

E questo orrido marchio, così a lungo inerte sul mio braccio, ma mai svanito, fino al momento in cui ho di nuovo percepito le spire del serpente bruciare a fondo la mia carne.

Guardo il mio riflesso nello specchio: il viso pallido e segnato da precoci rughe è quello di un uomo maturo e ben consapevole di ciò che lo attende. Il giovane che ero è morto quattordici anni fa, insieme al mio amore.

Il mio sguardo, profondamente nero, è duro e deciso: sono l'insostituibile spia di Albus e per tutti questi lunghi anni mi sono minuziosamente preparato per affrontare il ritorno dell'Oscuro, senza tralasciare nulla.

Sono diventato un maestro insuperabile nell'arte dell'Occlumanzia e la mia mente è perfettamente disciplinata, capace di mostrare solo ciò che io voglio: false informazioni che trarranno in inganno l'Oscuro.

Non ho paura: la mia volontà è ferrea e sa imporre al mio corpo di sopportare in silenzio il dolore che lui vorrà ancora infliggermi, come ha già fatto a lungo la notte in cui l'ho raggiunto, con due ore di ritardo, quando è tornato in possesso del suo corpo.

Mentre mi cruciava con prevedibile crudeltà, i suoi occhi, rossa brace dell'Inferno, frugavano nella mia mente, cercando l'informazione che mi avrebbe condannato a morte come traditore. Ho sostenuto il suo sguardo, le labbra spasmodicamente serrate per impedire che un solo gemito ne uscisse, e ho mascherato la verità, confezionando schifose menzogne, del tutto incurante dello strazio aggiuntivo provocato dall'invasione della sua mente nei miei pensieri, costretto com'ero a infangare senza pietà i miei più intimi ricordi.

Mi ha abbandonato a terra, dopo un tempo infinito, mentre i miei muscoli ancora bruciavano e si contorcevano per il dolore, ma non ha trovato alcuna prova del mio tradimento: così, ora sono di nuovo un rispettato membro della cerchia ristretta dei Mangiamorte, pronto a indossare ancora quella disgustosa maschera, ma solo per scoprire preziose informazioni da passare all'Ordine, verso il cui capo la mia fedeltà è totale e incondizionata.

Sono pronto a lottare, fino in fondo, senza mai risparmiarmi; sono pronto a sacrificare la mia vita per la "causa", per pagare almeno in parte il debito delle mie colpe passate, sperando infine di tacitare almeno un poco i rimorsi che, sotto forma di fantasmi senza volto, vengono ogni notte a tormentarmi durante il sonno.

L'essenza dello specchio è molto cambiata in questi anni: il margine di luce ai bordi si è fatto sempre più consistente e luminoso e sta costringendo l'oscurità verso il centro e, ad ogni successivo lampo di questo strano temporale senza pioggia, nuove venature di luce dai margini si espandono impetuose verso l'interno, rubando definitivamente spazio alle tenebre e spodestandole dal possesso della mia anima.

L'uomo nello specchio solleva appena un sopracciglio e stira un poco le labbra sottili in un amaro sorriso invitandomi a procedere sulla mia strada che, finalmente, è quella giusta, pur se imboccata con irreparabile ritardo.

Avanzo deciso, gli occhi scintillanti e la fronte alta e attraverso la superficie dello specchio dove la luce sta sconfiggendo le tenebre.

Il marchio arde, feroce e inascoltato comando, brucia intensamente sulla mia pelle, ma io sono qui di mia spontanea volontà: io non sono più schiavo dell'oscurità.

Io sono qui per combatterla e sconfiggerla.


	3. Chapter 3

Atto 3° - Anima lacerata?Scena 1 – Dovere

Ancora una volta sono davanti a questo specchio incantato, a confrontarmi con me stesso e con la mia anima, profondamente lacerata dall'ultimo, tremendo gesto che ho dovuto compiere per eseguire il mio dovere.

Stringo i denti e rinvio il momento in cui mi confronterò con il riflesso.

Ho ucciso Albus, il mio unico amico, l'unica persona che credeva veramente in me e mi rispettava. L'ho fatto solo per eseguire il suo ultimo ordine e salvare l'anima di un ragazzo cui voglio bene, per convincere in modo definitivo l'Oscuro dell'esistenza di una fedeltà che, invece, da diciassette anni non gli porto più, perché è solo ad Albus che sono pienamente fedele,

Tutto è immobile intorno a me, non soffia neppure un alito di vento. L'aria è luminosa, ma non vedo alcuna fonte di luce, né ombre. Non fa caldo, né freddo.

E' come se fossi morto, dopo aver ucciso tutte le mie emozioni per riuscire a compiere quell'orribile gesto, dopo aver squarciato definitivamente la mia povera anima.

Di me è rimasto solo l'involucro esterno, il corpo riflesso da questo specchio.

Guardo il mio volto, pallido e spigoloso, sfregiato da due lunghi graffi paralleli, dall'angolo della bocca fino alla tempia. Osservo le mascelle strettamente serrate che comprimono la sottile linea delle labbra.

Ho paura del mio sguardo, della voragine di dolore che si spalanca nel nero dei miei occhi, delle lacrime che li affollano ma alle quali, ora, non posso permettere di scendere, della disperazione che mi attanaglia in questa solitudine assoluta che mi circonda.

Sono un fantasma dallo sguardo vuoto: vivo solo per compiere il mio dovere, fino in fondo, fino al momento in cui, finalmente, potrò morire anche io e perdermi per sempre nell'oblio del nulla, dimentico di me stesso e delle mie colpe.

La maschera d'argento coprirà lacrime che non piangerò e soffocherà gemiti che non emetterò; nasconderà l'umanità del mio dolore e la determinazione della mia volontà.

Lo specchio è luminoso, oggi: non ci sono più macchie scure né ombre, ma solo una luce intensa che quasi ferisce i miei occhi.

Il marchio spicca nitido sulla mia pelle chiara: per anni ho solo desiderato di poterlo strappare via da me, per liberarmi dalla sua schiavitù.

Ma non oggi.

Oggi mi serve, mi permetterà di compiere il mio dovere, di insinuarmi sempre più in profondità nell'organizzazione dell'Oscuro per lottare contro di lui. Dopo aver ucciso il povero Albus, sarò io il primo fra i suoi Mangiamorte, il suo più fidato servitore, quello che gli sarà più vicino.

Colui che, più facilmente di chiunque altro, potrà carpire i segreti che proteggono la sua anima e lo rendono immortale. E' per questo che Albus si è sacrificato: per permettermi di scoprire dove sono nascosti la Coppa di Tassorosso e l'ultimo Horcrux, ancora sconosciuto.

Li individuerò, eliminerò le barriere magiche che li proteggono e farò in modo che Potter li trovi e li distrugga: Albus mi ha affidato Fanny e lei sarà un efficace mezzo di comunicazione con il ragazzo, che non avrà difficoltà a fidarsi, né mai sospetterà che sono io ad inviarla.

Poi rimarrà solo Nagini, la barriera finale da abbattere per strappare l'ultimo brandello d'anima che tiene l'Oscuro legato alla vita: sarà la sfida più difficile, il compito più arduo, quello che ho riservato per me e che, molto probabilmente, mi costerà la vita.

Sarà un piacere morire, sapendo che in quel modo avrò distrutto l'ultimo brandello di un'anima maledetta e che anche lui, finalmente, sarà tornato ad essere solo un misero mortale.

C'è un sorriso orgoglioso sul volto pallido riflesso nello specchio e, per la prima volta in quasi venti anni, io porto sul mio viso lo stesso orgoglio: quello del dovere eseguito per il bene degli altri, per saldare il debito delle mie colpe, per salvare altre vite in cambio di quelle che ho distrutto.

L'impassibile maschera d'argento celerà anche il mio sorriso, insieme al mio ultimo e più pericoloso inganno.

Sollevo il braccio con decisa sicurezza, mostrando il marchio che mi permette di passare oltre questo specchio stregato e compiere il mio dovere, fino in fondo, fino alla morte che accoglierò con gioia.

Atto 3° - Anima lacerata? Scena 2 - Ricompensa

Eccomi, ancora una volta davanti allo specchio che mi giudica, e che mi condanna.

E' da molti anni, ormai, che ho compreso che sono io stesso a giudicarmi, osservando il riflesso della mia anima, l'essenza del mio essere e delle mie aspirazioni.

Sono sempre stato io a condannarmi: ho rinunciato a vivere per espiare le colpe commesse da un ragazzo che voleva solo essere rispettato ed accettato per quello che era. Un ragazzo che ha compiuto terribili azioni, ma che le ha mille volte ripagate nel corso della sua vita. Un giovane che è diventato uomo e ha capito a fondo gli errori commessi. Un uomo che ha perduto tutto.

Chiudo gli occhi, pieni di lacrime.

Intorno a me la luce è accecante: il sole splende caldo e luminoso in un cielo azzurro e terso come mai ho visto in vita mia.

C'è troppa luce, troppa felicità, intorno a me: non sono abituato, non io che ho trascorso tutta la vita nella gelida, silenziosa e solitaria oscurità del mio sotterraneo.

Qualcosa scricchiola sotto i miei piedi: l'argentea maschera dei Mangiamorte.

Quasi non ricordavo d'averla distrutta con un incantesimo, troppo a lungo trattenuto nelle mie dita. Non ho neppure usato la bacchetta: la magia è fluita fuori, spontanea e improvvisa, quasi senza che la mia volontà la guidasse.

Ora non ho più bisogno di maschere, neppure di quella della fredda impassibilità che avevo scolpito sul mio viso per nascondere le emozioni e i sentimenti che ho sempre dolorosamente provato, in ogni istante della mia esistenza, anche se nessuno, intorno a me, se ne è mai accorto.

Ora posso essere semplicemente me stesso.

Riapro gli occhi e osservo il mio riflesso: il volto è sempre pallido e stanco, ma c'è un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra sottili e sembro quasi felice, anche se ancora non riesco a credere di meritare questa felicità.

Il mio sguardo è incredibilmente vivo e scintillante, ancora profondamente nero, ma scevro da ogni oscurità.

Così come il mio braccio è finalmente libero dal marchio di schiavitù che per venti anni mi ha tenuto legato al mago che ha rubato la mia innocenza, rovinando la mia vita.

Osservo l'avambraccio sinistro, la cicatrice ormai sfumata sulla pelle chiara: per ricordare, per non dimenticare. Mai.

Ancora non riesco a credere che tutto sia finito.

Sono ancora vivo, mentre Voldemort è morto.

Per sempre.

Sono libero.

Definitivamente.

Libero di ricominciare a vivere.

Tiro un lungo respiro e mi accorgo di quanto è tiepida e profumata l'aria in questa primavera inoltrata, di quanto bella può ancora essere la vita.

Anche per me.

Che non credevo più di meritarla.

Le persone, intorno a me, sorridono e mi ringraziano.

Potter, più di ogni altro, mi sorride con il verde degli occhi della giovane Lily, che ho tanto a lungo amato.

Gli ho salvato la vita, uccidendo Nagini mentre Voldemort stava per scagliargli contro il suo fatale Avada Kedavra. Invece, il Padrone dell'Oscurità si è afflosciato su se stesso, involucro di carne senza più anima, mentre lo scudo di protezione evocato da Potter salvava me dall'esplosione di Nagini e dell'ultimo frammento di anima del mago che si era creduto immortale.

Ci siamo salvati a vicenda, ognuno pronto a sacrificare la propria vita per l'altro, dimenticando ogni odio tra noi.

In forza di un amore mai esistito.

Lancio uno sguardo al mio riflesso: sta sorridendo a Potter, proprio come, incredibilmente, sto facendo anche io.

E' bello scoprire che, alla fine, non c'è più alcuna differenza tra ciò che sono, al di qua dello specchio, e quello che vorrei essere, al di là della superficie riflettente.

Sulle mie labbra vi è un sorriso vero, aperto, sincero.

Un sorriso come quello che da ragazzo rivolgevo a sua madre.

Il sorriso del padre che, a causa mia, Harry non ha mai potuto avere.

Lo specchio ora è solo luce: intensa, calda, luminosa, sicura.

Credo di averlo sempre saputo, fin da quando l'ho percepito come malvagia oscurità, che lo specchio rifletteva l'essenza della mia anima.

L'ho visto cambiare, negli anni: da prima lentamente, solo un tenue bagliore ai margini, che avanzava faticosamente lottando contro l'oscurità, facendosi sempre più consistente. Poi ho visto la luce filtrare dalle crepe che attraversavano tutta la superficie dello specchio, sempre più larghe e profonde, fino a quando ha sospinto indietro l'oscurità, con forza e decisione, annullandola completamente.

Ero io, che mi dibattevo e combattevo il male, io che soffrivo per i miei rimorsi, io che pagavo le mie colpe e mi riscattavo, io che compivo il mio dovere rischiando ogni giorno la vita, io che mi liberavo dalla schiavitù di Voldemort!

Ma questo specchio è ancora e sempre l'ingresso stregato al suo covo, che solo io conosco e posso distruggere.

Alzo orgogliosamente il mio braccio, finalmente libero dal marchio, mentre impugno la bacchetta con l'altra mano e, con tutta la potenza della mia magia, lancio un incantesimo che per sempre distruggerà l'ingresso alla fortezza del male.

Uno schianto, un fragore enorme di mille frammenti che vanno in pezzi.

Il fruscio di un'anima che si ricompone.

Volto le spalle e il lungo mantello nero ondeggia leggero.

Lo specchio che conduceva all'Inferno non esiste più.

Sono libero.

Posso ricominciare a vivere.

5


End file.
